Sweet Endings
by LiliMarlene2004
Summary: This What will happen if 3 naughty but wellmeaning fairies tell you they can make all your wishes come true? And what'll you do if they decide to play matchmaker on you? Read to find out!
1. The Three Fairies

A/N: As you read in the summary, this was called 'Summer Sunshine' last time. But there was this error and we couldn't really do anything about it. Sorry

SARAH: Hey! We don't own the story. Just the plot and some characters (That's US!). And 'Harry Potter' is really owned by none other than J.K. Rowling. Oh hail J.K. Rowling (runs to her J.K. Rowling shrine)!

**Chapter 1**

Amidst the super-duper big but incredibly crowded city of Manila (That's the capital of Philippines. Somewhere in Asia), there were three fairies who got lost after making Aurora's (a.k.a. Sleeping Beauty) dreams come true, they headed to another city where another firm believer of happy endings live.

Sarah, the green fairy, said, "Uh, we are totally out-of-bounds of Aurora's kingdom. I mean, her kingdom, is, like, lush green with grass and trees, but we're in here, where there's SMOKE!" She burst into uncontrollable sobs. She was such a naturalist. But a wave of Jovelle's wand stopped her. "He-llo! Maybe there's a someone we could help. Like Aurora, you know." She said simply. "Yeah, right? Who could that be?" Asked Francyn, the Blue fairy, to Jovelle, the Pink one. "I don't know. Let's just look." She answered as they landed on a village full of houses.

So they passed each and every house wherein the same old story will happen: an ugly middle-aged woman will shout at them and let their nasty dog chase the poor fairies.

But they reached a small house, and heard someone humming. Now who could that be? Must be a girl, like Aurora!

So Francyn, in great curiosity flew inside the house and reduced her size to 5 inches. She snuck inside like a petty thief and saw a beautiful lady mopping the floor while humming a song.

But Francyn would do more than that. With a wave of her wand, Sarah and Jovelle were inside the cottage, just about her size.

"Wow, that girl reaaaally resembles Aurora." said Jovelle in amazement. Francyn and Sarah nodded in agreement. "What is the name of the girl assigned to us by Sir Dumbledore?" inquired Francyn. "Hermione-something" sheepishly replied Sarah as she turned to look at another girl who suddenly entered the house.

"Hermione? Uh, here's the pepper you needed for the soup." said the girl. Sarah jumped and called Jovelle and Francyn's attention who were still watching the girl who was mopping. "Hey! Did you hear? The girl's name is Hermione!" she said excitedly. "Ooh, she is?" asked Francyn. "We better check if she's that Hermione you're talking about." She waved her wand, and out came blue, green and pink smoke, signaling that she's the one assigned to them.

"Yippee!" cried out the excited fairies. They all exchanged glances as they waved their wands. All of a sudden, the three fairies were back in their normal average-ish size. Hermione, having saw this, leapt to her feet. She took a quick look at Ginny who was happily eating her soup.

"Uh, wh-who a-are you?" Hermione asked nervously. She had been very surprised. The fairies did their pose. "I'm Sarah," said Sarah, "I'm Jovelle," said Jovelle, "And I'm Francyn!" said Francyn. "And we are the 3 fairies!"

A/N: Sad to cut you short, guys! However, I promise that there will be more next time! It is just so tiring right nowadays keeping up with studies! I swear, it is stretched next time! Read and Review!!!

SARAH: And if you don't, I'm gonna run after you and make you all bald! No offense to the bald guys or anything. I don't want to insult your lack of hair, 'ya know?


	2. Matchmaking At The Restaurant!

A/N: Hi there! Ok... This is great... only 1 review! Ahh!!! I WAS hoping at least 3 will review! Anyways, I want to extend my sincerest thanks to: 

**Jaded Ale (This is my message!): **She said very nice start! Oh, it's really supposed to be fairy tale... And if you are wondering what's gonna happen with Harry too? That's something to wait for!!!

SARAH: Yeah! Jaded Ale... Cute! Can we exchange pen names? Pretty please? With whipped cream and any flavor of ice cream? The one that you like!!! Oh, never mind... I know I don't have a chance (sudden outburst of tears!)...

Chapter 2 

"The three amigos!" said Sarah in a voice almost like a scream.

"The three musketeers!" squeaked Francyn happily.

"Yeah, yeah! The three blind mice!" added Jovelle in an effort to join in the fun. Sarah and Francyn glared daggers at Jovelle. "Uhm, no..." corrected Sarah in a sarcastic tone.

"But, what do you need?" asked Hermione in a softer voice. "We know you believe in happy endings," said Francyn. "Yeah, and we're about to make your life one." said Sarah slyly. Hermione glanced at Sarah. Then she looked at Ginny, "Ginny? Do you see them? The fairies?" she asked. Ginny shrugged. "No. I mean, it's only us who's in here." she said, and continued eating. "But-" started Hermione, and looked back at the fairies.

"What do you mean ?" asked Hermione, staring at Sarah. Sarah looked at her fellow blind mice- I mean, fairies (My bad). Jovelle explained further, "What we mean is that she cannot see us because we use magic to hide ourselves from ordinary people besides you." Hermione's brow furrowed. "To put it simply, we're your guardians. Your fairy friends sent to help you out."

Hermione wanted to know more. "But, can you make yourselves ordinary people and still have magic?" "Of course, we can. The power of our wand will be in our fingers" said Francyn, wiggling her index finger. "Ok. Now can you be ordinary people?" she pleaded. "Pretend to be my friends. Oh, and I've got to be in the restaurant by 1:00. I've got a part time job there."

And so the fairies became pretty girls-Sarah in a Yellow-green shirt and carrying a backpack, in pants, Jovelle in pants too, pink long sleeves, and Francyn, in a lavender halter shirt and in a petite black skirt, with a black bag. "Ok girls. I've got to dress up now." said Hermione hurriedly. "Uh-uh. Here." Francyn waved her index finger and Hermione was in her uniform. "Great. Let's go!" squealed Sarah.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the coffee & cake restaurant. And of course, the fairies went to a table and ordered while Hermione was busy cleaning the countertop.

"Hey!," said Jovelle "See those guys? It's about time that we play. Who is the one for Hermione? The blonde-haired hottie or the cute brown-haired?" Jovelle asked. They were heading towards the table next to the fairies'. "Hmm...how about reading their minds?" asked Sarah. "Yeah! What a great idea." squealed Francyn. So they performed their magic. And this was what they're thinking: The blonde thinks : 'Hmm...I think I put too much gel on my hair. Hey...what a pretty waitress! I hope she notices my new hairdo. Or maybe I should make a move?' while the brown-haired thinks, 'I hope I'm not making myself look like a fool here in the Philippines! Wow, gee, what a lovely girl. Wonder what her name is?' The fairies found out what their names are. The name of the guy was Draco while the brown haired was-

A/N: Ok! So there 'ya go! The other guy's name is for you to know next time... Anyways, there's more characters to pop out later. Just keep on reviewing so it'll be better and so that I'll add.


	3. Getting To Know You

A/N: Yay! 2 more reviews! Here are my messages for them! Ok, Ok, Here Ya Here Ya:

**Insertgoodnamehere: ** Yeah, actually I like that line too. Oh, and Neville? He'll pop out a little later. Just hang around. Neville will come, I'm telling you... Just keep on reading, and you'll find him. As they said, "Ask and you shall receive." I think that's just a substitute to, "My wish is your command!" No, seriously, he'll draw closer...

**Dampilleta: **Hehehe! I don't know...Fairies just suddenly came to me. So I decided I'll also put fairies! Ok, here! I already updated!

Okie dokie! I hope you like THIS chapter too. Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3 

"Oh, what good timing," moaned Francyn. "We didn't get to know the brown-haired guy's name!" But then the brown-haired approached them. "Hi. Uhm, do you know that girl?" he pointed at Hermione. "Oh, sure. Her name's Hermione. And who are you?" asked Sarah in a tired tone, but she really was enthusiastic to know what his name was. "Oh, me? My name's Harry. Well, you study at Whiteoak? Yes? Well, see you around then." He returned to his table. "The Adventure begins!" said Francyn, looking at Sarah and Jovelle.

4 hours later, after endless chatting and laughing, the fairies got tired and their tummies ached of laughing. Hermione approached them and said, "Ok, then. We have to go home now. Lets-" Someone tapped her in the shoulder. It was Draco, the blonde-haired. "Hi...Uh, my name's Draco. And you're?" he asked, offering his hand. "Hermione. Uh, can you please excuse me now? I left my sister at home, and I have to be home early. Sorry." She didn't take his hand but instead hurriedly rushed to the door. When they were out, Jovelle said, "Did you see the other guy?" she asked excitedly. Hermione shook her head. "I don't know who that guy is ok?" but Francyn said, "We'll tell you something when we get home." Hermione looked curious, but they took a taxi home.

At home... Francyn got a headache from riding in the taxi. As she said, "It has an awful smell which upsets Me." and lay down on the couch, pressing a cool cloth on her forehead. Sarah was talking to Hermione, "We'll enroll you in Whiteoak Academy tomorrow. You'll be studying there, from now on." But Hermione shook her head. "Whiteoak? That's an expensive academy." "Don't worry, there must be _something_ we could do." Said Francyn, smiling as the cool washcloth slid from her forehead.

A/N: Why were the fairies asking Hermione to study at Whiteoak? Will Hermione's lack of fortune get in the way _AGAIN_? Or can the fairies find a way to get their magic earlier than a WEEK? See yah next week! With more and more and more reviews please! Sorry if it's really short, but then it really **HAS **to be short!!!

Sarah: Please! We're both begging! We really have to make it short!!! But puh-lease review.

Or else-aah! It's so cold! Breeze!!! (Runs with Francyn and Jovelle all the way home!)


	4. Too Persuasive?

A/N: Well, I want to apologize for the long wait! I'm so sorry. So, you enjoy then I suffer. Get it? You suffered for waiting while I take 1 hour chatting with my friends in the phone! That means this chapter is long!!!

Anyways, I've got messages for my 5 reviewers! At long last! That's great news! I did this Friday, which means tomorrow is Saturday! Yay! No classes tomorrow! I'm not sure with you, but I don't have classes tomorrow. Ok, Ok! Here are my messages:

**xfunkyx- **Actually, I'm not a comic. It's my cousin Sarah who advised my fanfic to be funny. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Scorpio-1983- **Well, you'll see what happens with Ginny and Draco... You'll know soon! Just wait!!!

**viggosgal- **Creative... I always hear that word. "Miss! Francyn's a good writer, she's so creative! Ask her to write a story!" But I never get bored of it. In fact, I love the good comments! And I also love the reviews!

**luv2luvME-** Well, me, out of the three fairies, I like Francyn the best! Thanks for reviewing!

**Atomic Elf- **I decided to make a change in the fairy tales because a lot says they're corny and annoying. So I made it a point to make this fanfic a difference from 'Cinderella' or 'Sleeping Beauty', etc. I made it more realistic than fantasy. I hope you'll love this chapter!

I think I owe everyone an explanation. Do you know how I got Sarah, Jovelle and Francyn as names? Well, actually, I AM Francyn! And Sarah and Jovelle (Where in real life are sisters) are my cousins. No need for the details, ok? Let's start with the story!!! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 

"You know guys? Why are you so persuasive?" asked Hermione, annoyed. She started to revolve in a spot. "Excuse me, Hermione Jane Granger, but we're not _guys_. We're _gals_. And second, why ask if we're so persuasive? We are never going to tell you why!" Exclaimed Jovelle in slight anger. She started to wiggle her finger and pointed it on the glass. But nothing happened. Not even a single whoosh or sound. _Nothing_. "Oh, come on! If I'm going to wait for a week for something to happen, you all are going to work for me!" Jovelle exclaimed, whom Francyn and Sarah sense that she's going to get tantrums soon.

After 10 minutes of staring at each other or at the ripped little rug in the doorstep, Francyn screamed. Hermione was shocked, and the same with Sarah. "What did you do that for?" asked Sarah. Before Francyn could answer, Ginny was descending the stairs. "Uh-oh, alibi time." Said Francyn. And as expected, Ginny questioned what those fairies were doing there. Sarah gave one of her crocodile tears and said, "We were in your family line for generations, but we didn't know you then. Our parents died in a war in-in Vietnam, and-and-" She burst into another uncontrollable crocodile tears session (A/N: For the sake of those who doesn't know the idiom crocodile tears, it means fake tears,). Ginny gave her a little hug and said, "That's ok. Ok stop crying, girl. Well, whoever you are," She added under her breath.

They, of course, introduced each other, and they kept on annoying and begging Hermione to go and study in Whiteoak. At about 10:00 P.M., they finally convinced her. "Oh fine. But where are we going to get money? As I said, Whiteoak is an International Academy. Get it? I don't have money. I need money to study at Whiteoak. Now tell me, girls, How's that?" She said, her hands crossed. The fairies were perplexed. Then Sarah perked up. "I know!" she squealed. "The Golden Feather Of Wishes! We can use that!" Hermione's face wrinkled. "Uh, what's that?" Sarah stood up in a professional way and explained, "Well, that special feather is kept in a crystal box. Whoever opens the box and holds the feather first will have to have a number 1 wish in mind. And whatever that wish is, that's sure to come true! If your wish is to be rich or have some money, it will find a way to make the money. I don't know." She finished.

"So, where is that feather?" Hermione asked, after telling herself that her greatest wish was to get some fortune or money. "Here." Sarah handed her the box. Hermione stared at it. It was golden. Maybe too golden. But there was no more time to think about that. Carefully, she lifted the cover and touched the feather with care...

A/N: If you were too enthusiastic to find out what happens, you better wait until I update.

Oh! And wait. How would you guys want to be in my story? I'll give you a challenge, and don't forget to add your first and last name and if you want a good or bad role. I'll give you a reply in one of your fanfics that you are entered. Ok, here's the challenge:

**Question: Why did Thomas Alva Edison invent the light bulb?**

I will get the first 3 people who answer it correctly. I'll check the date. Good luck to all!

-Francyn


	5. Congratulations, You Won!

A/N: Hehehe! Hi all there, here I am again! Yes... it's my fifth chapter! Yahoo! I'm letting you wait, then? Ok! Fine, I'll start with the acknowledgements! Messages:

**cynical booklover: **She's actually Jaded Ale. She changed her pen name! (Sarah: So that means Jaded Ale is all mine? I didn't mean it! Sorry!) Hehehe, Sarah, you are so naughty! I love Sarah too. As I said in Chapter 4, my cousin in real life! She's a nice chat mate too, you know. Thanks for reviewing!

**Atomic Elf: **I promise! I'll try to make the chapters longer! My sincerest thanks to you!

**scorpio-1983: **Here it is! I wanted to add right away, but I want the suspense to rise! Hehe! Thank you so much!

My reviewers made my day! Ok, with no more annoying stuff by me, Chapter 5!

Chapter 5 

"What's that?" asked Jovelle, who calmed down a little. The feather was gone and left Hermione with lottery tickets-which has numbers on it already. "Lottery tickets, my dear Jovelle," said Francyn, making Jovelle feel annoyed. "Right. Which means you have to submit that, Hermione." Sarah said. "Who knows? That might be the winning tickets. Well, actually-it is. You're already sure to win, Hermione." Finished Francyn in as a matter-of-factly tone.

"So, Jovelle, for being silly today, you get to bring that to the lottery before evening-when Hermione gets to win. And you don't get to bring an umbrella." Sarah instructed, pointing outside. It looked awfully hot. _Oh, if it could only rain! I could make it rain in a blink-wait, I remember, we don't have magic! _Jovelle thought. Then she asked Francyn and Sarah, "When do we get our magic back (A/N: Ginny went up before the feather became tickets, so no problem there.)?" Inquired Jovelle. "Well, in the Laws Of Magic, we have overused our powers. So if we overuse, we lose. We get them at midnight, at the same day, Tuesday." Said Sarah. "So, if today is Tuesday, we get them at the start of Tuesday, midnight. (sighs) I guess we have no choice but to do everything- the normal way- for a week," Francyn said, in a low tone.

Jovelle went off under a hot, sunny day. She was sweating and hot and sticky all over- although she used normal clothes. Then she felt something hurt in her right foot. _Youch! _Jovelle thought. A big, bubbly blister has bubbled up. Her hair was now messy, considering how many times she flipped it for coolness. And when she arrived at the lottery place, a big crowd was there. Jovelle was the last in line. First person, second, third... until it was her turn. The lady there said, "Congratulations! You have won P98,000,000 (Ninety-Eight Million pesos, pesos is the Philippine currency,)! Please come in to contract your price."

After one and a half hour in signing the contract and getting home with the money (put in a big suitcase,), Jovelle finally found home. When she got in, she collapsed in the rug (Only to rest, not the alarming thing).

Hermione, excited, opened the suitcase to find a big stack of money. _No wonder she was tired! _She thought happily. Francyn screamed and jumped up and down, and so did Hermione. Sarah didn't jump up and down, but she did smile. "So, Hermione, ready to leave work and prepared to start a life an ordinary teenager should live?"

Hermione smiled confidently, "More than ready." They both laughed as Francyn outbalanced from jumping and fell on Jovelle.

A/N: Like it? No? Review if you do, and if you don't, review too... Ok? To avoid anymore confusion, I'll put their ages here.

Hermione- 15

Sarah-13

Ginny and Francyn-11

Jovelle-10

Okie! Until next time! See you!

-Francyn


	6. A New Life

A/N: In less than a week there were five (5) reviews! Yeah! This is so great! So for a little celebration, I want to thank the following:

**Ashley Potter13: **Hehe! I like that, but you know, I also did that to her story! _Dear God..._ Hehe! I like it! You all better check out Ashley's story, What Are You Waiting For? It's totally nice and cool! Thank you!

**scorpio-1983 : **About Ginny and Draco... well, you'll find out totally soon (whether it's in this chapter or not!).

**RedAndGold4LeafClovers: **She/He Reviewed twice! I have to check twice if I spelled your name right... anyways....

**lerui: **Yeah, I have to agree, Sarah's quite a good character, full of humor.

Thanks all for reviewing again! Hope to see you all in future reviews!

I'm So Bad! Okie, here's the 6th (I didn't notice that,) chapter!

Chapter 6 

"Now, Hermione, there's a lot of things that you need to get- since you won. First, we have to get a new house, then a car, then more clothes, then stuff for school, then enroll you, then-" "Sarah, one at a time, ok? I can't remember all of those at the same time." Hermione said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't take _everything _too natural, Sarah. You don't even have plans!" Francyn scolded. Hermione took a piece of paper and told Sarah, "Ok. Repeat the things you said again,". Sarah shook her head and said, "I can't remember". Francyn flashed a triumphant smile. "See? I told you, everything has to have a plan! You can't even remember one!"

"And last, you have to stop working, and resign!" Squealed Jovelle. Now that everything was done, they had to do everything one by one. "Tomorrow, we'll start with the house. Lucky it's still summer so you can really start school," Ginny said (A/N: She went down in the middle of these). "I mean, _we _can," she added quickly. Sarah gave a half-false half-true yawn. "Good night girls! Time to sleep, sweet dreams!"

The next day, everyone was awake early, because they were going to look for a new house. They all started by eating, then the usual morning activities before going.

At 4:00 in the afternoon, the girls can't agree on what house should they get.

"The one with the pool is better!" Jovelle screamed.

"NO! The big white one's the best!" Francyn argued.

"I say the old Spanish house looks classic!" Sarah squealed.

"The blue one! The blue one!" Said Ginny.

"You know, girls, we better take a look at this one." Hermione said, pointing to a mint green house. "It's wonderful, you know.". They took a little tour of it and finally everyone agreed on this house.

"It's pretty," Said Jovelle

"Wonderful," Said Francyn

"Nice!" Sarah and Ginny said at the same time.

"I think it's perfect," Agreed Hermione.

The next one on the list was a car. A car? Well, no one knew how to drive, but it was mentioned they'd get a driver. They got a Chevrolet there.

For school, Hermione got a backpack and Ginny too. Their stuff? Detailed takes long.

Enrollment day. Jovelle and Ginny was left at home while Hermione, Sarah and Francyn went. It takes long to write. And no one except Francyn had a nice handwriting, wrote a lot (A/N: Francyn's a writer,) and can write that long. So she wrote in the enrollment papers of Hermione and Ginny.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Hermione saw various kids enrolling who looked like in the same year as Hermione (3rd Year High School or Grade 10,) including a nerd, a girl wearing many jewelry, a black guy and a gay (A/N: Hahaha!). The gay was acting really crazy, and everyone can't help but giggle, including the lady who received the forms and money.

"Done!" Francyn said 30 minutes later. She gave the forms to the lady and the lady said, "It's One Million Two Hundred Thousand Pesos (A/N: As I said, pesos is the Philippine currency! And in numerical forms it's 1,200,000.). Cash or check?" She asked. "Cash," Francyn said simply with a sweet smile. The lady looked shocked but nodded. Francyn handed the cash and the lady had to go somewhere. When she came back, she handed Francyn two folders and said, "Please let the students read these or explain these further to them. The exit is that way." She pointed to a door. Francyn had said 'thank you' and they left. "So Hermione, I guess you'll really study in Whiteoak!" Said Sarah.

In one week, they moved to the new house, got two drivers, three maids, a gardener, and the head of these people. Also new stuff for home, had it blessed, fixed things, bought clothes, and lastly, Hermione had resigned as a waitress.

"Leaving us, Hermione?" Said Jen, her friend. "Yes, but of course, we'll meet sometime," Hermione replied. She gave Jen a hug. How dramatic.

At home, 5 days before classes, they were assigned rooms. And since there were 5 rooms, each girl gets to have their own. And each has it's own design. Jovelle's was pink, Sarah's was yellow (even though she is the green fairy,) and Francyn's was a yellow-green shade (even she's the blue fairy! Wow, everyone sure wants a change!). Hermione's was a simple beige and light brown, while Ginny picked a light blue design.

The night before classes...

A/N: Ha! And you think it has a continuation? Nope! Better wait for it! Hey! That was long! I don't want complaints that this chapter is short! But you can review, of course. I'm absolutely not changing the previous chapters, no way.

Sarah: In the next chapter, Hermione will already go to Whiteoak! And guess what. She's a- (Francyn speaking) Sarah! Don't ever give away more! Or you're out of this story! (Sarah speaking) Oh, fine! And as I was saying, Hermione is- SARAH! SHOO OFF! (Francyn shouted, totally irritated!) (Sarah leaves)


	7. Home Blues, School News

A/N: Hello, guys! It's me again! I know I had kept you waiting, sorry for that! I was just so busy enjoying my break from school and a few days ago my computer got broken, but it's fixed. Anyways, here goes the messages (toot-toot!):

**scorpio-1983**: You like it? Thank you! Here's the new chapter!

**Atomic Elf**: Love this story too... It's by me, myself and I. I really don't make sense, do I? Thankies for reviewing!

**luv2luvME**: Yeah! Everyone loves Sarah! She's the leader of the three fairies, just to let you all know.

**harmonyronita**: If you can't wait, you have to! Joke! Anyways, I don't have MSN. Sorry for that, and thank you for reviewing!

Okie, time for the story. Presenting... Chapter 7!

Chapter 7 

The night before classes...

"If you don't know what you're doing, you better stop calling me!" Francyn shouted into the receiver. She returned the receiver back in the phone, as if she was mad about something. "Who was that?" Hermione asked in great curiosity, since Francyn had been shouting for about ten minutes. "Well, uh, actually, it was no one" Francyn said, slightly nervous. "So? What was the point of shouting and ranting at the phone when no one was there?" Sarah said, with hands on her hips.

"Why? Everyone's free to do what they want." Reasoned Francyn.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you have been shouting for ages!" Sarah screamed.

"That's not even a rule!" Argued Francyn.

"And you think you've been doing the right thing- shouting in another's house?" Sarah reprimanded.

"Who said we're in another's house?" Francyn demanded.

"We're in Hermione's house! Don't you think it's about time that you behaved properly?" Sarah said angrily.

"So you mean I didn't behave properly- and Jovelle did?" Francyn demanded, once more.

"We're not talking about Jovelle here! Leave her out of this, ok?" Sarah said, calming down a little.

"But it doesn't mean that she's your sister she gets to have more privileges!" Francyn shouted.

They went on this fashion for ten more minutes until Hermione stood up. "Girls, you know, I'm tired of this. Can you give everyone else peace? It's not only you whose here." She said. "Well, someone here thinks she's the only one" Francyn said. "Yeah, but that's not me, maybe you're talking about yourself." Sneered Sarah. "GIRLS! PLEASE! Give yourselves a break!" Hermione said angrily. "Go back to your rooms. Everyone needs sleep, especially Ginny and me. Yeah, that's all we need." Hermione added under her breath.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Good morning, Hermione, you have classes at 8:30 this morning.". She looked at the wall clock and gasped in terror. It was just 4:30 IN THE MORNING! "Oh, I guess I was just too excited." She told herself. She flopped down her bed and she fell asleep.

After an hour, she felt herself shiver. She glanced at the aircon (Philippines is totally hot! They need air conditioners to keep them cool. Just thought you'd want to know) and saw it was set to _High Cool_. She glanced at the clock once more. It was 5:30 a.m. _I should get started_, she thought.

First, she went to Ginny's room which was just across hers. She softly knocked at the door and opened it. "Ginny, wake up," Hermione said while shaking her. "Mmm... Hermione, it's just 5:30. Our classes don't start until 8:30. Sleep." She muttered. "No, Ginny, wake up," She cooed. Ginny sat up and murmured 'Ok', and Hermione left.

When she was back at her room, she saw a Yellow sundress with green swirls, and a matching sweater, and yellow-green low-heeled sandals. _The fairies must have prepared this_, She told herself. She hopped into the bathroom and took a bath.

After thirty minutes, she was down at the dining room with Ginny, eating breakfast. They were having hotdogs, eggs, toasted bread and juice (A/N: My ideal breakfast!). They did their routines, and by 8:00, they were ready to leave.

At 8:20, they arrived at school, and they bid goodbye to each other. Ginny was Grade 8/First Year High School while Hermione was Grade 10/ Third Year High School. Hermione started to look for her First class, and when she arrived in the classroom, a couple of guys looked her way as she looked for her seat. She was sitting beside a guy.

And guess who it was...

A/N: Ha! This chapter went on for so long, I had to cut it. Sorry! But I really, really have to! So, have you guessed what Hermione was? The one Sarah was about to say in the last chapter? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!!! Until the next chapter! Bye!


	8. The Tale Of The First Day

**A/N: Please read the Author's Notes: They're Very, Very IMPORTANT!**

First of all, I want to let all the **Ron/Rupert **fans out there: **_THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU_**! I'll not tell you why, of course, because I don't want to spoil this chapter for the people who want to read this. If you now know the reason, we're (Sarah and Me. My beloved cousin helped me in this chapter... Thank you!!!) Only doing this for **_entertainment_**, we have nothing against them.... And for the Non-Rupert/Ron fans, I hope we'll make you laugh!!!

And the usual routine.... The ANR (Author's Notes to the Reviewers)! Hehe!

**scorpio-1983: **You'll have to find out... but one hint.... This is starting/happening at their Homeroom classes, and Harry's in A, while Draco's in B, and Hermione and..... Ron, is in D. They switch classes, of course...

**paula: **It's hot in here, it can get 38˚ C and won't go down until evening... That's why we need aircons in here _and _a lot migrate to U.S.A. or Canada....

**Princess Caloway: **(I want to write her review first. I love reviews like this, long and with content. But short ones are fine with me).

Two thumbs up! Great job on your story though I would like to see a longer chapter. Sarah's my favorite (as USUAL) just because she's so crazy! ) Francyn and Jovelle are stars in their own right too! Here's my prediction regarding your story:  
**1. The guy Hermy sat with IS not Harry. I just think so, okay?  
2. Possibly a love triangle? (Harry-Hermione-Draco)  
3. Ginny gets a suitor of her own.  
4. Some characters from the book will have their roles in the story.  
5. An accident will happen in the end.  
**  
Ok, so that's all for now! Update...Or else...(gets a shotgun and a flamethrower)

For number one, I gave a hint in **scorpio-1983**'s 'Letter' from me. In numbers two to five, that's something to watch out for!!!

And so... one of my longest chapters yet... it's due to reviewer's demands and I let Sarah know about it, so it took us a whole day (With breaks, of course) to make this!

Keep the reviews coming!

And with no further ado... Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

And guess who it was....

Hermione yawned as she sat on the chair. Yes, she hates to admit it, but waking up at 5:30 is a stupid idea. She could've woken up at 6! She looked at her seatmate, who was a guy. She shuddered. She is uncomfortable when with guys. Why? Well, she is a shy soul.

Anyways, back to the point. Hermione glanced at her seatmate and spotted... a compact powder?! Wait! That doesn't sound right... She looked at her seatmate more closely and found that he's wearing...lipstick?! "Okay, weird..." mentally said Hermione to herself.

"Oh, hello there, dear." Smiled her seatmate. Hermione faked a smile "My name is Ronald Weasley...But.... Don't ever mention Ron or...." He sighed sadly. "Ronald. You can call me Ruppie though." (See the A/N below...)

"Oh..."

Hermione tried to process this information. So this GUY... is a GAY? Well then, she can make friends with him. After all, he...or she is part girl. Well, almost.

"So Ron, er, Ruppie, is this the only class you think we're sharing?" asked Hermione. looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you give me your schedule?"

"Okay..." Hermione then nodded and gave Ro....uppie... the paper...

Ruppie scanned Hermione's schedule. He (or She...) then grinned and happily exclaimed, "Hey girl! We have the same classes.... except maybe for.... Chemistry."

Hermione patted Ruppie. "It's okay. I think it's really great that we have the same classes. Now I have someone to talk to." Hermione then gave a wink.

**­­­­**Back at home...

"No! Cheese!!!" shouted Francyn.

"No! Ham!!!" retorted Jovelle.

"Cheese!"

"Ham!"

"Cheese!"

"Ham!"

"Cheese!"

"Ham!"

"Cheese!"

"Ham!"

"Cheese!"

"Ham!"

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!"

Francyn and Jovelle turned around to see Sarah who was holding three bottles. "Peanut, Butter and Jelly's the best! WEEEE!" She said.

Francyn and Jovelle both sweatdropped. Francyn whispered, "I think your sister is high on coffee..." Jovelle sighed loudly. "Actually, she ate a lot of sugar last night. I think it made her hyper."

Hermione hurriedly went to her next class.

"Stupid locker." She frustratedly thought. If only she didn't lose the paper where the locker combination is written, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Ow!"

Hermione clumsily fell. She bumped someone. Hard. She rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes. She saw a certain brown-haired green-eyed boy lying on the floor. She quickly rushed to see if he's okay.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione with concern on her voice.

The boy opened his eyes and said quietly, "I'm seeing angels..."

At this, Hermione was shocked. Nobody has ever called her beautiful, so calling her 'angel' is kinda weird.

The boy stood up and dusted himself. "I'm fine," He assured Hermione. "But then, I still have Chemistry and I don't think my teacher would be happy if I'm late."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I think so too. Wait a minute, Chemistry? I think we're in the same class."

"Cool!"

"Wait! I don't even know you yet!" Said Hermione; though she thinks she's seen him before.

"Oh, right. Anyways, I'm Harry Potter."

"Hi, Harry. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

And maybe that was really the start of everything....

A/N:

Yeah! It's something like fate!!! Oh, and, you guys know Rupert Grint, right? So it became Ruppie! Not anything else.

Sorry to those who like Ron but it's really in the plan. No flames please!!!

Uh... You can send on CONstructive criticism not DEStructive, ok?

See ya! Thank you for reviewing!


	9. Francyn's 'Brilliant' Plan

**A/N: **Hey guys and gals! And it's been… a year since I updated! OMG, it's so good to be back here! It was I think a few days ago when I was surfing the net and I happened to be bored and finally stumbled back to Fanfiction. Anyways, as I was reading the stories in here, and told myself, 'I wanna write too!' and I remembered (after some split seconds) 'Oh! I have a story to finish!' so… now that I'm back, you all have to review, review and REVIEW! Okay, enough of being jolly. Author's mini-messages, make way!

**Princess Caloway:** I know… I mean, I don't wanna be evil to him, but I like some twist of humor… Hehehe! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter (after a year of not updating… Hee hee!)

**scorpio-1983: **Am so sorry! I really do understand that you were hooked, but maybe now not… (anyways, If you're still reading, hope you'll love this one too!

I sincerely apologize for not updating for oh, so long… and so for the usual stuff…

**Disclaimer: **(Sarah cleaning her J.K. Rowling Shrine) Oh, hi! It's been long… Anyways… Clears her throat The writer of this story does not own all the characters. The only thing that belongs to her are some characters and the plot! Oh hail J.K. Rowling! (Shines J.K. Rowling's statue)

Enough of the rambling! And here we go… Chapter Nine! (Yay!)

**Chapter 9**

Hermione and Harry hastily hurried to Chemistry. Hermione has heard that the Potions teacher was worse than the Astronomy (not astrology) professor, Professor Trelawney. Hermione didn't really like her the first time she met her, and Ruppie noted her as insane.

Finally, when they arrived at the door, Harry gave it a soft knock and Professor Snape greeted them… with a SMILE! Well, not a good one, really. It was more like a forced one or a haughty one or a… ironic one.

"And let me see… Mr. Potter, you're late again for the nth time… and a new student? Ms. Granger, I believe." Professor Snape said in a dire tone.

Hermione glimpsed at Harry who was looking at the floor.

"Take your seats," Snape said in a 'hurry up' tone. The two quickly walked to the two empty back seats. They both passed by Draco and Hermione gasped. _That boy… in the restaurant… Oh no! _She quickly moved on and Draco gave her a wink. Harry saw this and frowned at him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, a solute and a solvent are correlated, however it is diverse. Many people commit errors when it comes to solutes and solvents. I want to make it clear that the objects being liquefied are the solutes and the dissolvers are the solvents…" Snape went on and on about solutes and solvents.

When Hermione arrived at her seat, quickly grabbed her Chemistry notebook and began to take notes. She highlighted, she used red and black, and sometimes grabbed the correction pen at her table. However, Harry was just taking Chemistry serenely. He just sat there, looked at Snape once in a while, and watches Hermione take down notes like a pro.

Finally, when Snape was done discussing and just giving out examples, Hermione glanced at Harry. She didn't see a notebook anywhere. "Did you take down your notes?" Hermione whispered so that only Harry can hear.

Harry shook his head. "They're on the book anyways."

"Still. You have to take down notes because you'd understand it better that way." Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled faintly. "No need. I always manage to pass Chemistry, although I'd have to admit it's hard."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I just think you weren't listening, that's all."

Usually, if given that kind of remark, Harry would get a bit mad at the person. However, this time, it was different. He just can't seem to get mad at her.

"Now, I would like you to give 5 examples each of solutions, suspensions and colloids. Write them down on your notebook. I will check them tomorrow. And by the way – you have a project coming up. I suggest that you pick your partners now."

The class suddenly became noisy with whispers and loud chatters from the quiet room it was. Hermione looked around but finally, her look landed on the person beside her – Harry.

"Um…" Hermione started bashfully, "Do you have a partner yet?"

Harry shook his head reluctantly.

"Would you like to be partners?" Hermione finally got it out of her.

Harry thought about it for awhile. Then, he said, "Well, I'd like to be paired up with a smart girl like you, so maybe I'll say yes."

"Alright," said Hermione. Then the bell rang. "See you around then. I have English Literature coming up. How about you?"

"History."

"Oh. Well, I have to go now, okay? Bye!" Hermione said to Harry. The two started walking away when Hermione dropped her pen and picked it up. She saw Harry walking slowly.

"Oh, yeah, Harry!"

Harry looked back at her. "What?"

Hermione chuckled. "Walk faster or you'll be late again."

"Alright then."

"Bye!" Then Hermione darted to her next class.

Harry smiled and walked – quickly – to his next class.

* * *

"Aww…" Francyn said while stretching her feet on the sofa. "It feels so good to be lying down on a cold room on a hot, summer day." 

"I know," Said Jovelle, lying on the carpet, because Francyn was the first to reach the sofa.

Sarah began dragging a foldable bed and set it beside Jovelle. She lay down and said, "You know what? We're being lazy here. I wonder how Hermione and Ginny's doing."

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Oh yeah, before I forget, do you remember the guy we met at the coffee shop?" Francyn asked.

"The blonde-haired Draco guy?" Jovelle asked.

Francyn shook her head. "Not him. I mean the brown-haired cutie. What was his name again? Hamlet? Or Hoovey? Or Higgy?"

"Harry," Sarah corrected.

"Yeah, Harry. You know what? He looks cute with Hermione."

"Oh no Francyn,"

"Oh yes Sarah."

"I'm a bit nervous about this. We're only doing it once."

"We've done this a million times."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am,"

"When do we start, then?"

"When we get our magic back…" Francyn said.

A/N: Okay! End of story! I know you guys already know what Francyn's up to, but… anyways! How do you like it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Or Fabulous? Tell me what you think and click the go button right down there! (I mean the submit a review one or something like that). I promise I'll update soon if I get satisfactory results and reviews!

Sarah: Yeah! And if you flame, I'll light up a flame too and sit by the fireplace! It's so cold in winter… Brr…


End file.
